YES, NO AND YES
by binhereb4
Summary: A one off based on the beautiful scene between Cal and Em regarding the circimstances of her conseption...


_**So...I just watched "Pied Piper" last night..(yes we get it 3 days after you lot in the States) So many Brillient scenes but he one that got me was when Emily tackled Cal about her birth...So Her is my little one off born out of that scene.**_

**RA****TED AS A T BUT BOARDERLINE TO AN M...OK**

Disclaimer as norm

_**YES, NO AND YES**_

"_Did you only marry mum because you got her pregnant?"_

"_No! – No of course not, I'm not that much of a gentleman"_

"_No be serious, I wanna know if I was the reason you guys spent fourteen miserable years together?"_

"_Look I married your mum because, I loved her"_

_**xXx**_

Had she believed him? Did he believe it himself?

_**xXx**_

They hadn't been dating that long, but that attraction between them had been instant and magnetic.

Oh yes, her exotic looks and stunning body had been the first thing for him, but he very quickly found himself loving her mind, her fire, her dedication and burning ambition in her chosen career path.

Then there were the arguments….

Quick to flare up, passionate and fierce, they were both highly competitive and neither would ever be the first to back down or concede – so they always ended the same way….in bed!

And the sex….Be it make up or just hormonal lust, the sex was….astonishing.

They never seemed to be able to get enough of each other.

Often he would wait for her outside whatever courtroom she was in and as soon as she came through the doors he would drag her off to the nearest, empty interview room.

Flipping the sign over to 'engaged' and locking the door he would spin her round and slam her against the wall, any paperwork and files in her hands went sprawling across the room as she started pulling his clothes from him as eagerly as he did hers.

Once or twice (and he always remembered the first time) she managed to twist them at the last second so that he was the one pinned against the hard surface – Zoe was on her knees grabbing and pulling frantically at his jeans – then he felt the hot wetness of her mouth round his cock and all he could do was grab at her hair and pull himself harder into her, praying that he would be able to keep standing for the duration.

He would go on to fuck her against the wall – across the table – in the chairs and always, always he would have to muffle her screams with his hands.

Looking down at his palm now he could still see the faintest of scars where she frequently bit into his hands as they tried to silence the screams of her orgasms.

So no – sex had never been part of their problems, not throughout the 14 years and even now…The sex was ….just the best.

Yeah – He had been drunk that night, so had she – and when he had groped in a drawer only to discover they had used the last of the condoms just that morning, their mutual inebriated state and the burning lust had overridden their normal rule no. 1…always use a condom!

Back in the day the '_morning after pill'_ had not been so readily available,

so in a youthful '_it'll never happen to us'_ way they had decide to risk it.

Anyway (he had told her) he remembered that someone, somewhere, sometime had told him that a girl wouldn't get pregnant if you did it when you were drunk!

Something about any sperm that made it through just swam in circles for a bit then fell asleep before they could get down to business.

They had both laughed themselves silly at that one – until the results came through.

But by that time he had fallen in love with her…hadn't he.

_**xXx**_

"_Would you believe you were premature?"_

"_At 8 pounds 8 ounces"_

"_ mum was pregnant when I married her"_

"_But you couldn't just come out and say that"_

"_No, no we didn't wanna celebrate our mistakes an have you go on an copy them"_

"_Oh, so I was a mistake"_

"_Course not"_

And she wasn't – Well not really…

Yes – they were both young and just starting their careers.

They **could** have done something about it – but neither had wanted to - the possibility had been discarded as quickly as it had been aired.

The decision that the baby – Emily – would be kept, and loved, by both of them was one of the few things they had never argued about.

Emily, however she had started, being brought into the world was **never** a mistake.

As soon as he had realised just how much he loved Zoe Cal knew he would ask her to marry him.

So maybe it would have taken a little longer. Maybe they would have waited until their careers had taken off and incomes were stable. Maybe….

"_Look, I married yer mum cos I loved her, an you cumin along just helped me pull the trigger"_

Then, after the birth – At that time he couldn't have loved Zoe more.

With the bundle of curly haired, huge doe eyed …perfection that she had given him, and the love that she felt for him that she showed him every day in her face, her eyes, her voice…..he felt complete and safe for the first time in his life.

_**xXx**_

"Do you wanna try for another one"

He felt her lips move over his nipples as she wrapped her legs round his.

It was two weeks after Emily's birth and, because she had torn slightly during labour they had both been told to lay off the '_hard stuff'_ for a while.

"I fort women went off sex for months after having a baby"

Her hand curled round his cock and began sliding up and down.

"Maybe they just don't have husbands that turn them on as much as I do"

"Much as I don't wanna …curb your enthusiasm, the doctors did say…"

"You're a doctor now – I want a second opinion"

With her hand gripping him slightly harder she was now virtually crawling over his body, her tongue on his nipples again, the fingernails of her free hand started raking softly round his balls.

"Shit!..Well.. I think…Jesus Zo…I believe…you know yer own body best and if you feel you're ready…"

"Oh I am _**SO**_ ready…..Fuck me Cal, I want this Godamn hard prick of yours inside me"

He didn't need to hear anymore than that!

They had gone at it for hours.

There was not one sheet, one blanket, one pillow left on the bed when they finally both lay on their backs exhausted.

"Christ Zo, that was…"

"Wasn't it though" she purred at him

"Do you love me Cal?"

"Forever my luv"

_**THE END**_


End file.
